


I'm So Gone

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, trigger warning: self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: I'm so goneI'm neon smoke and lightsI'm dancing until three A.M. and yet being so innocentI'm broken glass and ripped flowersI'm so gone





	I'm So Gone

_ I'm so gone _

She flits into town with hooded eyes and sallow cheeks. She brings attention to herself without trying, from her lilting voice like a siren to her pale skin, white as snow. 

_ I'm neon smoke and lights  _

She's a goddess, from her blood red lips to her alluring personality. Once she sets her sights on you, you're a goner. But then she moves on and you don't, you can't. She disappears from your life, leaving only the memory of her lips pressed against yours and a smear of lipstick on your neck.

_ I'm dancing until three A.M. and yet being so innocent _

She spins in the arms of strangers, letting wild laughter escape chapped lips. The music speaks to her and she yells back until her throat is sore. Yet when a boy pulls her close and brings his lips to hers she blushes and looks away before easily meeting his.

_ I'm broken glass and ripped flowers _

She screams in her motel room, grabs a pillow and throws it at the wall. Mascara streams down her face as she cries, tearing at her hair, punching the wall, slitting her wrists. 

_ I'm so gone _

She's gone by the next day, leaving in the middle of the night like every other time. She stays long enough to leave her mark before disappearing, leaving no trace that she was ever there except the blood on the pillow.


End file.
